The present invention relates to electrical connectors providing a plurality of contacts. More specifically, the present invention relates to electrical connectors which allow for 360.degree. of rotation, while providing interruption-free electrical continuity.
Any device having a hand-held component, which is attached by a cord to the main base portion of the device, has a potential to develop a storage of radial mechanical energy in the cord due to repeated twisting of the cord and rotation of the hand-held device. Coiled cords utilized to connect portions of the device have an even greater tendency to accumulate and store radial energy and become twisted thereby. Devices, such as telephone handsets, microphones and headphones, are almost always equipped with coiled cords and are, therefore, either susceptible to twisting or tangling due to rotation of the devices. Further, computer keyboards and wired remote control devices are susceptible to repeated twisting motion which can lead to tangled cords.
All of these devices, and many other devices connected by cords, have a strong need for a simple, efficient and reliable means for releasing the twisting motion so that it does not become a store of radial energy. A device must be able to relieve the twisting energy as it is produced so that it does not accumulate and become a problem. The device must also be able to maintain continuous electrical continuity between the hand-held device and the base unit. A device which would solve the needs must also be reliable and able to suffer repeated twisting without any degradation in electrical signal carrying characteristics.